The Unknown: The Wrong Hero
by Pentiva- Hestia's Twin
Summary: this is the story "The Lost Hero" if my character Phoenix Tide was there because of a portal through dimensions. Book 5/5. books 1, 2,3 and 4 are not complete but this one doesn't spoil the ending of the first one.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the fifth story in my series but this is only the second one I have posted as this doesn't reveal much that you won't already know since my first book is still on chapter 10 when I publish this chapter. So Please read.****  
**  
**Disclaimer (for whole story): Most of the beginning of the story is the same as the actual "The lost Hero" but I am not Rick Riordan and I don't own the basic plot and characters that aren't mine.**

Chapter 1

Even before I got electrocuted, I was having a rubbish day.

I woke up in the back seat of a school bus, having no clue where I was, sitting next to an amazing looking girl holding hands with another guy he had also just woken up. The girl was cute, but I couldn't figure out who she was or what I was doing there. The guy was just rubbing his eyes.

A few dozen kids were sprawled in the seats in front of me, listening to iPods, talking or sleeping. They all looked around sixteen? Seventeen? This is scary. I don't even know my own age.

The bus rumbled along a bumpy road. Out of the windows a desert rolled by under a clear blue sky. I was pretty sure I didn't live in a desert.

I was deep in thought, when the girl next to me asked "Jason are you ok?"

She wore faded jeans, hiking boots and a fleece snowboarding jacket. Her chocolate-brown hair was cut choppy and uneven, with thin strands braided down the sides. She wore no makeup like she was trying not to draw attention to herself, but it wasn't working as the guy next to her, who I presume was Jason, was staring at her but I dint think she looked that good. Her eyes seemed to change colour just like a kaleidoscope – brown, blue and green.

The guy let go of her hand. "Um, I don't –"

In the front of the bus, a teacher shouted, "All right, cupcakes, listen up!"

The guy was obviously a coach. His baseball cap was pulled low over his hair, so you could just see his beady eyes. He had a wispy goatee and a sour face, like he'd eaten something mouldy. His buff arms and cheats pushed against a bright orange polo shirt. His nylon workout pants and Nikes were spotless white. A whistle hung from his neck, and a megaphone was clipped to his belt he would of looked more scary if he hadn't been five foot zero. When he stood up in the aisle, one of the students called, "Stand up, Coach Hedge!"

"I heard that!" The coach scanned the bus for the offender. Then his eyes fixed on Jason, and his scowl deepened. Then his eyes fixed on me. A jolt went down my spine. I was sure the coach knew he didn't belong there. He was going to call me out, demand to know why I was here and I wouldn't know what to say. But he just looked away and cleared his throat.

"We'll arrive in five minutes! Stay with your partners. Don't lose your worksheet. And if any of you precious little cupcakes cause me any trouble on this trip I will personally send you back to campus the hard way."

He picked up a baseball bat and made like he was hitting a homer.

Jason looked at the girl next to him. "Can he talk to us that way?"  
She shrugged "Always does. This is the wilderness school. "Where the kids are the animals.""  
She said it like they all had shared the joke before.

"This is some kind of mistake," Jason said. "I'm not supposed to be here."

"Me neither" I said. We both looked at each other weirdly.

A boy in front of us turned and laughed. "Yeah right you guys. We've all been framed! I didn't run away six times. Piper didn't steal a BMW."

The girl, Piper, blushed. "I didn't steal that car, Leo!"  
"Oh, I forgot, Piper. What was your story? You "talked" the dealer into lending it to you?" He raised his eye brows at me like, can you believe her?

Leo looked like a Latino Santa's elf, with curly black hair, pointy ears, a cheerful, babyish face and a mischievous smile that told you this guy should not be trusted with a Taser. His long, nimble fingers wouldn't stop moving – drumming on the seat, sweeping his hair behind his ears, fiddling with the buttons of his army fatigue jacket. Either the kid was naturally hyper or he was hopped up on enough sugar and caffeine to give a heart attack to a water buffalo.

"Anyway Jason," Leo said, "I hope you've got you worksheet, 'cause I used mine for spit wads days ago. Why are you guys looking at me like that? Someone draw on my face again?"

"I don't know you," Jason said.  
"Me neither," I said.  
Leo gave him a crocodile grin. "Sure. I'm not your best friend. I'm his evil clone."  
"Leo Valdez!" Coach Hedge yelled from the front. "Problem back there?"

Leo winked at us. "Watch this." He turned to the front. "Sorry, coach! I was having trouble hearing you. Could you use your megaphone please?"

Coach Hedge grunted like he was pleased to have an excuse. He unclipped the megaphone from his belt and continued giving directions, but his voice came out like Darth Vader's. The kids cracked up. The coach tried again, but this time the megaphone blared "the cow says moo!"

The kids howled, and the coach slammed down the megaphone. "Valdez!"  
Piper stifled a laugh. "My god, Leo. How did you do that?"  
Leo slipped a tiny Phillips-head screwdriver from his sleeve. "I'm a special boy."  
"Guys, seriously," I pleaded. "What am I doing here? Where are we going?"  
"I've got the same problem" Jason said.

Piper knitted her eyebrows. "Are you guys joking?"

"Aw, yeah, there joking," Leo said. "He's trying to get me back for that shaving cream on the Jell-O thing, aren't you?"

We both starred at him blankly.  
"No I think they are serious." Piper tried to take Jason's hand again, but he pulled away.  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't – I can't -"  
"This is annoying" I almost yelled.  
"That's it!" Coach Hedge yelled from the front. "The back row has just volunteered to clean up after lunch!"  
The rest of the Kids cheered.  
"There's a shocker," Leo muttered.

But Piper kept her eyes on Jason, like she couldn't decide whether to be hurt or worried. "Did you hit your head or something? You really don't know

who we are?"

Jason shrugged helplessly. "It's worse than that. I don't know who I am."  
"But at least you know your name." I complained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bus dropped us in front of a big red stucco complex like a museum, just sitting in the middle of nowhere. A cold wind blew across the desert. I hadn't paid much attention to what he was wearing, but it was

warm enough: jeans and sneakers, a blue T-shirt, and a thin black jumper.

"So, a crash course for the amnesiac," Leo said, in a helpful tone that made me think this was not going to be helpful. "We go to the 'Wilderness

School'"-Leo made air quotes with his fingers. "Which means we're 'bad kids.' Your family, or the court, or whoever, decided you were too much

trouble, so they shipped you off to this lovely prison-sorry, 'boarding school'-in Armpit, Nevada, where you learn valuable nature skills like running ten

miles a day through the cacti and weaving daisies into hats! And for a special treat we go on 'educational' field trips with Coach Hedge, who keeps

order with a baseball bat. Is it all coming back to you now?"

"No." Jason and I said at the same time. I glanced at the other kids: maybe twenty guys, half that many girls. None of them looked like hardened criminals, but I

wondered what they'd all done to get sentenced to a school for delinquents, and he wondered why he belonged with them.

Leo rolled his eyes. "You're really gonna play this out, huh? Okay, so the four of us started here together this semester. We're totally tight. You do

everything I say and give me your dessert and do my chores-"

"Leo!" Piper snapped.

"Fine. Ignore that last part. But we are friends. Well, Piper's a little more than your friend, the last few weeks-"

"Leo, stop it!" Piper's face turned red. Jason's face was red too.  
"What about me?" I asked.

"Well you don't really do much. I mean you do a lot like keep the bullies away from us and you are the top of the class in every subject. You are also the best sportsman in the whole school." Leo explained.

"I still don't remember" I said.

"they've got amnesia or something," Piper said. "We've got to tell somebody."

Leo scoffed. "Who, Coach Hedge? He'd try to fix them by whacking them upside the head."

The coach was at the front of the group, barking orders and blowing his whistle to keep the kids in line; but every so often he'd glance back at me and Jason

and scowl.

"Leo, they needs help," Piper insisted. "they have a concussion or-"

"Yo, Piper." One of the other guys dropped back to join them as the group was heading into the museum. The new guy wedged himself between

Jason and Piper and knocked Leo down. "Don't talk to these bottom-feeders. You're my partner, remember?"

The new guy had dark hair cut Superman style, a deep tan, and teeth white as chalk but a lot more shinny. He wore a Dallas Cowboys jersey, Western jeans and boots, and he smiled like he was God's gift to juvenile

delinquent girls everywhere. I hated him instantly.

"Go away, Dylan," Piper grumbled. "I didn't ask to work with you."

"Piper do you want me to get rid of the garbage" I asked pointing to Dylan.

"Yes please" she replied. I faced Dylan and cracked my knuckles. I stared into Dylan's eyes and he visibly cowered.

"Ah, that's no way to be. This is your lucky day! But i will just get another girl" He practically yelled then walked off.

Leo got up and brushed himself off. "I hate that guy." He offered Jason his arm, like they should go skipping inside together. "'I'm Dylan. I'm so cool, I

want to date myself, but I can't figure out how! You want to date me instead? You're so lucky!'" I laughed.

"Leo," Jason said, "you're weird."

"Yeah, you tell me that a lot." Leo grinned. "But if you don't remember me, that means I can reuse all my old jokes. Come on!"

"I gota hear these" I said as I followed them in.

I figured that if this were my best friends, my life must be pretty messed up; but Piper followed us into the museum.

We walked through the building, stopping here and there for Coach Hedge to lecture them with his megaphone, which alternately made him sound like

a Sith Lord or blared out random comments like "The pig says oink."

Leo kept pulling out nuts, bolts, and pipe cleaners from the pockets of his army jacket and putting them together, like he had to keep his hands busy

at all times.

Jason looked too distracted to pay much attention to the exhibits, but I saw they were about the Grand Canyon and the Hualapai tribe, which owned the

museum.

Some girls kept looking over at Piper and Jason and snickering. I figured these girls were the popular clique. They wore matching jeans and

pink tops and enough makeup for a Halloween party.

One of them said, "Hey, Piper, does your tribe run this place? Do you get in free if you do a rain dance?"

The other girls laughed. Even Piper's so-called partner Dylan, who was at the front while we were at the back, suppressed a smile. Piper's snowboarding jacket sleeves hid her hands, but I

got the feeling she was clenching her fists.

"My dad's Cherokee," she said. "Not Hualapai.'Course, you'd need a few brain cells to know the difference, Isabel."

Isabel widened her eyes in mock surprise, so that she looked like an owl with a makeup addiction. "Oh, sorry! Was your mom in this tribe? Oh, that's

right. You never knew your mom."

Piper charged her, but before a fight could start, Coach Hedge barked, "Enough back there! Set a good example or I'll break out my baseball bat!"

The group shuffled on to the next exhibit, but the girls kept calling out little comments to Piper.

"Good to be back on the rez?" one asked in a sweet voice.

"Dad's probably too drunk to work," another said with fake sympathy. "That's why she turned klepto."

Piper ignored them, but I was ready to punch them himself. He might not remember Piper, or even who he was, but he knew he hated mean

kids.

Leo caught his arm. "Be cool. Piper doesn't like us fighting her battles. Besides, if those girls found out the truth about her dad, they'd be all bowing

down to her and screaming, 'We're not worthy!'"

"Why? What about her dad?" me and Jason asked.

Leo laughed in disbelief. "You're not kidding? You really don't remember that your girlfriend's dad-"

"Look, I wish I did, but I don't even remember her, much less her dad."

Leo whistled. "Whatever. We have to talk when we get back to the dorm."

They reached the far end of the exhibit hall, where some big glass doors led out to a terrace.

"All right, cupcakes," Coach Hedge announced. "You are about to see the Grand Canyon. Try not to break it. The skywalk can hold the weight of

seventy jumbo jets, so you featherweights should be safe out there. If possible, try to avoid pushing each other over the edge, as that would cause me

extra paperwork."

The coach opened the doors, and they all stepped outside. The Grand Canyon spread before them, live and in person. Extending over the edge was

a horseshoe-shaped walkway made of glass, so you could see right through it.

"Man," Leo said. "That's pretty wicked."

I had to agree. Despite his amnesia and his feeling that I didn't belong there, I couldn't help being impressed.

The canyon was bigger and wider than you could appreciate from a picture. They were up so high that birds circled below their feet. Five hundred

feet down, a river snaked along the canyon floor. Banks of storm clouds had moved overhead while they'd been inside, casting shadows like angry faces

across the cliffs. As far as I could see in any direction, red and grey ravines cut through the desert like some crazy god had taken a knife to it.

I got a piercing pain behind my eyes. Crazy gods ... Where had I come up with that idea? I felt like he'd gotten close to something

important-something I should know about. I also got the unmistakable feeling I was in danger.

"You all right?" Leo asked. "You're not going to throw up over the side, are you? 'Cause I should've brought my camera." I thought he was talking to me but then I saw Jason he looked like he was going to be sick.

Jason grabbed the railing. He was shivering and sweaty, but I think it had nothing to do with heights. I blinked, and the pain behind my eyes subsided.

"I'm fine," he managed. "Just a headache."

Thunder rumbled overhead. A cold wind almost knocked him sideways.

"This can't be safe." Leo squinted at the clouds. "Storm's right over us, but it's clear all the way around. Weird, huh?"

I looked up and saw Leo was right. A dark circle of clouds had parked itself over the skywalk, but the rest of the sky in every direction was

perfectly clear. Jason had a bad feeling about that.

"All right, cupcakes!" Coach Hedge yelled. He frowned at the storm like it bothered him too. "We may have to cut this short, so get to work!

Remember, complete sentences!"

The storm rumbled, and my head began to hurt again. Not knowing why I did it, I reached into my jeans pocket and brought out a sphere-a

circle of light blue metal the size of a marble.

"Dang, is that gold?" Leo asked. "You been holding out on me!" I looked over at Jason and he had a coin-a

circle of gold the size of a half-dollar, but thicker and more uneven. Stamped on one side was a picture of a battle-ax. On the other was some guy's face

wreathed in laurels. The inscription said something like ivlivs.

Jason put the coin away, and i put my thing away wondering how I had come to have it, and why I had the feeling I was going to need it soon.

"It's nothing," Jason said. "Just a coin."

Leo shrugged. Maybe his mind had to keep moving as much as his hands. "Come on," he said. "Dare you to spit over the edge." I looked at him and smiled "Yea!"

The three of them didn't try very hard on the worksheet. For one thing, I was too distracted by the storm and my own mixed-up feelings. For another thing, I

didn't have any idea how to "name three sedimentary strata you observe" or "describe two examples of erosion."

Leo was no help. He was too busy building a helicopter out of pipe cleaners.

"Check it out." He launched the copter. I figured it would plummet, but the pipe-cleaner blades actually spun. The little copter made it halfway

across the canyon before it lost momentum and spiralled into the void.

"How'd you do that?" Jason asked.

Leo shrugged. "Would've been cooler if I had some rubber bands."

"Seriously," Jason said, "are we friends?"

"Last I checked."

"What was the first day we met? What did we talk about?" I asked

"It was ..." Leo frowned. "I don't recall exactly. I'm ADHD, man. You can't expect me to remember details."

"But I don't remember you at all. I don't remember anyone here. What if-" I said

"You're right and everyone else is wrong?" Leo asked. "You think you just appeared here this morning, and we've all got fake memories of you?"

A little voice in my head said, That's exactly what I think.

But it sounded crazy. Everybody here took him for granted. Everyone acted like he was a normal part of the class-except for Coach Hedge.

"Take the worksheet." Jason handed Leo the paper. "I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you." I said.

Before Leo could protest, me and Jason headed across the skywalk.

Their school group had the place to themselves. Maybe it was too early in the day for tourists, or maybe the weird weather had scared them off. The

Wilderness School kids had spread out in pairs across the skywalk. Most were joking around or talking. Some of the guys were dropping pennies over

the side. About fifty feet away, Piper was trying to fill out her worksheet. when she saw Jason she waved at him and smiled lovingly.

Jason waved back. We walked up to Coach Hedge, who was leaning on his baseball bat, studying the storm clouds.

"Did you do this?" the coach asked him.

Jason took a step back. "Do what?" It sounded like the coach had just asked if Jason made the thunderstorm.

Coach Hedge glared at him, his beady little eyes glinting under the brim of his cap. "Don't play games with me, kid. What are you doing here, and

why are you messing up my job?"

"You mean...you don't know me?" I said. "I'm not one of your students?"

Hedge snorted. "Never seen you two before today."

I was so relieved he almost wanted to cry. At least he wasn't going insane. He was in the wrong place. "Look, sir, I don't know how I got here. I

just woke up on the school bus. All I know is I'm not supposed to be here." I said.

"Got that right." He turned to Jason then Hedge's gruff voice dropped to a murmur, like he was sharing a secret. "You got a powerful way with the Mist, kids, if you can make all

these people think they know you; but you can't fool me. I've been smelling monster for days now. I knew we had an infiltrator, but you don't smell like a

monster. You smell like a half-blood," he then turned to me and said "But you, you smell like a god. So-who are you, and where'd you come from?"

Most of what the coach said didn't make sense, but Jason decided to answer. "I don't know who I am. I don't have any memories. You've

got to help me."

"Me too" I said.

Coach Hedge studied his face like was trying to read Jason's thoughts.

"Great," Hedge muttered. "You're being truthful."

"Of course I am! And what was all that about monsters and half-bloods? Are those code words or something?"

Hedge narrowed his eyes. Part of me wondered if the guy was just nuts. But the other part knew better.

"Look, kids," Hedge said, "I don't know who you are. I just know what you are, and it means trouble. Now I got to protect four of you rather than two.

Are you the special package? Is that it?"

"What are you talking about?"

Hedge looked at the storm. The clouds were getting thicker and darker, hovering right over the skywalk.

"This morning," Hedge said, "I got a message from camp. They said an extraction team is on the way. They're coming to pick up a special package,

but they wouldn't give me details. I thought to myself, Fine. The two I'm watching are pretty powerful, older than most. I know they're being stalked. I can

smell a monster in the group. I figure that's why the camp is suddenly frantic to pick them up. But then you pop up out of nowhere. So, are you the special

package? They did only mention one but you two could be the special package"

The pain behind my eyes got worse than ever. Half-bloods. Camp. Monsters. I still didn't know what Hedge was talking about, but the words

gave him a massive brain freeze-like his mind was trying to access information that should've been there but wasn't.

He stayed standing but Jason stumbled, and Coach Hedge caught him. For a short guy, the coach had hands like steel. "Whoa, there, cupcake. You say you got no memories,

huh? Fine. I'll just have to watch you, too, until the team gets here. We'll let the director figure things out."

"What director?" Jason said. "What camp?"

"Just sit tight. Reinforcements should be here soon. Hopefully nothing happens before-"

Lightning crackled overhead. The wind picked up with a vengeance. Worksheets flew into the Grand Canyon, and the entire bridge shuddered. Kids

screamed, stumbling and grabbing the rails.

"I had to say something," Hedge grumbled. He bellowed into his megaphone: "Everyone inside! The cow says moo! Off the skywalk!"

"I thought you said this thing was stable!" Jason shouted over the wind.

"Under normal circumstances," Hedge agreed, "which these aren't. Come on!"


	2. Chapter 2

THE STORM CHURNED INTO A MINIATURE HURRICANE. Funnel clouds snaked toward the sky walk like the tendrils of a monster jellyfish.

Kids screamed and ran for the building. The wind snatched away their notebooks, jackets, hats, and backpacks. Jason skidded across the slick

floor but I kept my balance.

Leo lost his balance and almost toppled over the railing, but Jason grabbed his jacket and pulled him back.

"Thanks, man!" Leo yelled.

"Go, go, go!" said Coach Hedge.

Piper and Dylan were holding the doors open, herding the other kids inside. Piper's snowboarding jacket was flapping wildly, her dark hair all in her

face. she must've been freezing, but she looked calm and confident-telling the others it would be okay, encouraging them to keep

moving.

Jason, Leo, and Coach Hedge ran toward them, but it was like running through quicksand. The wind seemed to fight them, pushing them back. Were as I walked through it like it was regular air.

Dylan and Piper pushed one more kid inside, then lost their grip on the doors. They slammed shut, closing off the skywalk.

Piper tugged at the handles. Inside, the kids pounded on the glass, but the doors seemed to be stuck.

"Dylan, help!" Piper shouted.

Dylan just stood there with an idiotic grin, his Cowboys jersey rippling in the wind, like he was suddenly enjoying the storm.

"Sorry, Piper," he said. "I'm done helping."

He flicked his wrist, and Piper flew backward, she would of slammed into the doors if I didn't catch her.

"Piper you ok?" Jason tried to charge forward to check, but the wind was against him, and Coach Hedge pushed him back.

"Coach," Jason said, "let me go!"

"Jason, Leo, stay behind me," the coach ordered. "This is my fight. I should've known that was our monster."

"What?" Leo demanded. A rogue worksheet slapped him in the face, but he swatted it away. "What monster?"

The coach's cap blew off, and sticking up above his curly hair were two horns on his head. Coach Hedge lifted his baseball bat-but it wasn't a regular bat anymore. Somehow it had changed into a crudely shaped tree-branch club, with

twigs and leaves still attached.

Dylan gave him that psycho happy smile. "Oh, come on, Coach. Let the boy attack me! After all, you're getting too old for this. Isn't that why they

retired you to this stupid school? I've been on your team the entire season, and you didn't even know. You're losing your nose, grandpa."

The coach made an angry sound like an animal bleating. "That's it, cupcake. You're going down."

"You think you can protect four half-bloods at once, old man?" Dylan laughed. "Good luck."

Dylan pointed at Leo, and a funnel cloud materialized around him. Leo flew off the skywalk like he'd been tossed. Somehow he managed to twist in

midair, and slammed sideways into the canyon wall. He skidded, clawing furiously for any handhold. Finally he grabbed a thin ledge about fifty feet below

the skywalk and hung there by his fingertips.

"Help!" he yelled up at them. "Rope, please? Bungee cord? Something?"

Coach Hedge cursed and tossed Jason his club. "I don't know who you are, kid, but I hope you're good. Keep that thing busy"-he stabbed a thumb

at Dylan-"while I get Leo." I put Piper down on the ground and looked quite dazed.

"Get him how?" Jason demanded. "You going to fly?"

"Not fly. Climb." Hedge kicked off his shoes, and Jason almost had a coronary. The coach didn't have any feet. He had hooves-goat's hooves.

"You're a faun," Jason said.

"Satyr!" Hedge snapped. "Fauns are Roman. But we'll talk about that later."

Hedge leaped over the railing. He sailed toward the canyon wall and hit hooves first. He bounded down the cliff with impossible agility, finding

footholds no bigger than postage stamps, dodging whirlwinds that tried to attack him as he picked his way toward Leo.

"Isn't that cute!" Dylan turned toward Jason. "Now it's your turn, boy."

Jason threw the club. It seemed useless with the winds so strong, but the club flew right at Dylan, even curving when he tried to dodge, and smacked

him on the head so hard he fell to his knees.

Piper wasn't as dazed as she appeared. Her fingers closed around the club when it rolled next to her, but before she could use it, Dylan rose. Blood

-golden blood-trickled from his forehead.

"Nice try, boy." He glared at Jason. "But you'll have to do better." I was now at Jason and no one seemed to be caring about me.

The skywalk shuddered. Hairline fractures appeared in the glass. Inside the museum, kids stopped banging on the doors. They backed away,

watching in terror.

Dylan's body dissolved into smoke, as if his molecules were coming unglued. He had the same face, the same brilliant white smile, but his whole

form was suddenly composed of swirling black vapor, his eyes like electrical sparks in a living storm cloud. He sprouted black smoky wings and rose

above the skywalk. If angels could be evil, Jason decided, they would look exactly like this.

"You're a ventus," Jason said, though he had no idea how he knew that word.  
"A storm spirit." I said.

Dylan's laugh sounded like a tornado tearing off a roof. "I'm glad I waited, demigods. Leo and Piper I've known about for weeks. Could've killed them

at any time. But my mistress said a third was coming-someone special. She'll reward me greatly for your death Jason! But she didn't tell me about you. Who are you?"

Two more funnel clouds touched down on either side of Dylan and turned into venti -ghostly young men with smoky wings and eyes that flickered

with lightning.

Piper stayed down, pretending to be dazed, her hand still gripping the club. Her face was pale, but she gave Jason a determined look, and I

understood the message: Keep their attention. I'll brain them from behind.

Jason clenched his fists and got ready to charge, but he never got a chance.

Dylan raised his hand, arcs of electricity running between his fingers, and blasted Jason in the chest. Or tried to anyway.

Bang! Jason was flat on his back. I was standing in front of the lightning. The lightning bounced harmlessly of my chest and into the sky. There was a fog over the area so the storm spirited couldn't see me.

The storm spirits were laughing. The winds raged. Piper was screaming defiantly, but it all sounded tinny and far away.

Out of the corner of his eye, I saw Coach Hedge climbing the cliff with Leo on his back. Piper was on her feet, desperately swinging the club to

fend off the two extra storm spirits, but they were just toying with her. The club went right through their bodies like they weren't there. And Dylan, a dark

and winged tornado with eyes, was walking to me and Jason. He saw me and stared at me in shock.

"How are you alive?" Dylan's form flickered. "That was enough lightning to kill twenty men!"

"My turn," I said.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out the sphere. I let his instincts take over, crushing the sphere like I'd done it a thousand times. It

Was crushed pieces in my palm, and suddenly I was holding two knifes, wickedly sharp on both sides. The ridged grip fit my fingers perfectly, and the

whole thing was the same colour as the sphere-hilt, handle, and blade.

Dylan snarled and backed up. He looked at his two comrades and yelled, "Well? Kill him!"

The other storm spirits didn't look happy with that order, but they flew at me, their fingers crackling with electricity.

I swung at the first spirit. My blade passed through it, and the creature's smoky form disintegrated. The second spirit let loose a bolt of

lightning, but my's blades absorbed the charge. I stepped in-one quick thrust, and the second storm spirit dissolved into gold powder.

Dylan wailed in outrage. He looked down as if expecting his comrades to re-form, but their gold dust remains dispersed in the wind. "Impossible!

Who are you, half-blood?"

Piper was so stunned she dropped her club. "Phoenix, how ... ?" wow Phoenix, that's a cool name.

Then Coach Hedge leaped back onto the skywalk and dumped Leo like a sack of flour.

"Spirits, fear me!" Hedge bellowed, flexing his short arms. Then he looked around and realized there was only Dylan.

"Curse it, boy!" he snapped at me. "Didn't you leave some for me? I like a challenge!"

Leo got to his feet, breathing hard. He looked completely humiliated, his hands bleeding from clawing at the rocks. "Yo, Coach Super goat, whatever

you are-I just fell down the freaking Grand Canyon! Stop asking for challenges!"

Dylan hissed at them, but i could see fear in his eyes. "You have no idea how many enemies you've awakened, half-bloods. My mistress will

destroy all demigods. This war you cannot win."

Above them, the storm exploded into a full-force gale. Cracks expanded in the skywalk. Sheets of rain poured down, and Jason had to crouch to

keep his balance. But I just stood there.

A hole opened in the clouds-a swirling vortex of black and silver.

"The mistress calls me back!" Dylan shouted with glee. "And you, demigod, will come with me!"

He lunged at Jason, but Piper tackled the monster from behind. Even though he was made of smoke, Piper somehow managed to connect. Both of

them went sprawling. Leo, Jason, and the coach surged forward to help, but the spirit screamed with rage. He let loose a torrent that knocked them all

backward. Jason and Coach Hedge landed on their butts. Jason's sword skidded across the glass. Leo hit the back of his head and curled on his side,

dazed and groaning. Piper got the worst of it. She was thrown off Dylan's back and hit the railing, tumbling over the side until she was hanging by one

hand over the abyss. But I landed on my feet.

Jason started toward her, but Dylan screamed, "I'll settle for this one!"

He grabbed Leo's arm and began to rise, towing a half-conscious Leo below him. The storm spun faster, pulling them upward like a vacuum cleaner.

"Help!" Piper yelled. "Somebody!"

Then she slipped, screaming as she fell.

"Jason, go!" Hedge yelled. "Save her!"

The coach launched himself at the spirit with some serious goat fu-lashing out with his hooves, knocking Leo free from the spirit's grasp. Leo

dropped safely to the floor, but Dylan grappled the coach's arms instead. Hedge tried to head-butt him, then kicked him and called him a cupcake. They

rose into the air, gaining speed.

Coach Hedge shouted down once more, "Save her! I got this!" Then the satyr and the storm spirit spiraled into the clouds and disappeared.

Jason Point Of View

Coach Hedge shouted down once more, "Save her! I got this!" Then the satyr and the storm spirit spiraled into the clouds and disappeared.

Save her? Jason thought. She's gone!

But again his instincts won. He ran to the railing, thinking, I'm a lunatic, and jumped over the side.

Jason wasn't scared of heights. He was scared of being smashed against the canyon floor five hundred feet below. He figured he hadn't accomplished

anything except for dying along with Piper, but he tucked in his arms and plummeted headfirst. The sides of the canyon raced past like a film on fast forward. he was going so fast his left shoe came off.

His face felt like it was peeling off.

In a heartbeat, he caught up with Piper, who was flailing wildly. He tackled her waist and closed his eyes, waiting for death. Piper screamed. The

wind whistled in Jason's ears. He wondered what dying would feel like. He was thinking, probably not so good. He wished somehow they could never hit

bottom.

Suddenly the wind died. Piper's scream turned into a strangled gasp. Jason thought they must be dead, but he hadn't felt any impact.

"J-J-Jason," Piper managed.

He opened his eyes. They weren't falling. They were floating in midair, a hundred feet above the river.

He hugged Piper tight, and she repositioned herself so she was hugging him too. They were nose to nose. Her heart beat so hard, Jason could feel

it through her clothes.

Her breath smelled like cinnamon. She said, "How did you-"

"I didn't," he said. "I think I would know if I could fly..."

But then he thought: I don't even know who I am.

He imagined going up. Piper yelped as they shot a few feet higher. They weren't exactly floating, Jason decided. He could feel pressure under his

feet like they were balancing at the top of a geyser.

"The air is supporting us," he said.

"Well, tell it to support us more! Get us out of here!"

Jason looked down. The easiest thing would be to sink gently to the canyon floor. Then he looked up. The rain had stopped. The storm clouds didn't

seem as bad, but they were still rumbling and flashing. There was no guarantee the spirits were gone for good. He had no idea what had happened to

Coach Hedge. And he'd left Leo up there, barely conscious.

"We have to help them," Piper said, as if reading his thoughts. "Can you-"

"Let's see." Jason thought Up, and instantly they shot skyward.

The fact he was riding the winds might've been cool under different circumstances, but he was too much in shock. As soon as they landed on the

skywalk, they ran to Leo.

Phoenix Point Of View

Piper turned Leo over, and he groaned. His army coat was soaked from the rain. His curly hair glittered gold from rolling around in monster dust. But

at least he wasn't dead.

"Stupid ... ugly ... goat," he muttered.

"Where did he go?" Piper asked.

Leo pointed straight up. "Never came down. Please tell me he didn't actually save my life."

"Twice," Jason said.

Leo groaned even louder. "What happened? The tornado guy, the swords ... I hit my head. That's it, right? I'm hallucinating?"

I had forgotten about my knifes, I studied them. At the bottom they both had hemispheres. On a hunch I touched them together and the knifes shrank back into a sphere and landed in his palm.

"Yep," Leo said. "Definitely hallucinating."

Piper shivered in her rain-soaked clothes. "Jason, those things-"

"Venti," he said. "Storm spirits."

"Okay. You acted like ... like you'd seen them before. Who are you?"

He shook his head. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. I don't know."  
"I've been saying that too" I said  
The storm dissipated. The other kids from the Wilderness School were staring out the glass doors in horror. Security guards were working on the

locks now, but they didn't seem to be having any luck.

"Coach Hedge said he had to protect four people," I remembered. "I think he meant us."

"And that thing Dylan turned into ..." Piper shuddered. "God, I can't believe it was hitting on me. He called us... what, demigods?"

Leo lay on his back, staring at the sky. He didn't seem anxious to get up. "Don't know what demi means," he said. "But I'm not feeling too godly. You

guys feeling godly?"

There was a brittle sound like dry twigs snapping, and the cracks in the skywalk began to widen.

"We need to get off this thing," Jason said. "Maybe if we-"

"Ohhh-kay," Leo interrupted. "Look up there and tell me if those are flying horses."

At first I thought Leo had hit his head too hard. Then he saw a dark shape descending from the east-too slow for a plane, too large for a bird.

As it got closer he could see a pair of winged animals-gray, four-legged, exactly like horses-except each one had a twenty-foot wingspan. And they

were pulling a brightly painted box with two wheels: a chariot.

"Reinforcements," he said. "Hedge told me an extraction squad was coming for us."

"Extraction squad?" Leo struggled to his feet. "That sounds painful."

"And where are they extracting us to?" Piper asked.

I watched as the chariot landed on the far end of the skywalk. The flying horses tucked in their wings and cantered nervously across the glass,

as if they sensed it was near breaking. Two teenagers stood in the chariot-a tall blond girl maybe a little older than Jason, and a bulky dude with a

shaved head and a face like a pile of bricks. They both wore jeans and orange T-shirts, with shields tossed over their backs. The girl leaped off before

the chariot had even finished moving. She pulled a knife and ran toward my group while the bulky dude was reining in the horses.

"Where is he?" the girl demanded. Her gray eyes were fierce and a little startling.

"Where's who?" Jason asked.

She frowned like his answer was unacceptable. Then she turned to Leo and Piper. "What about Gleeson? Where is your protector, Gleeson Hedge?

"

The coach's first name was Gleeson? I might've laughed if the morning hadn't been quite so weird and scary. Gleeson Hedge: football coach,

goat man, protector of demigods. Sure. Why not?

Leo cleared his throat. "He got taken by some ... tornado things."

"Venti," Jason said. "Storm spirits."

The blond girl arched an eyebrow. "You mean anemoi thuellai? That's the Greek term. Who are you, and what happened?"

Jason did his best to explain, though it was hard to meet those intense gray eyes. About halfway through the story, the other guy from the chariot

came over. He stood there glaring at them, his arms crossed. He had a tattoo of a rainbow on his biceps, which seemed a little unusual.

When Jason had finished his story, the blond girl didn't look satisfied. "No, no, no! She told me he would be here. She told me if I came here, I'd find

the answer."

"Annabeth," the bald guy grunted. "Check it out." He pointed at Jason's feet.

I hadn't thought much about it, but he was missing his left shoe, which had been blown off by the wind. His bare foot felt okay, but it

looked like a lump of charcoal.

"The guy with one shoe," said the bald dude. "He's the answer."

"No, Butch," the girl insisted. "He can't be. I was tricked." She glared at the sky as though it had done something wrong. "What do you want from me?

" she screamed. "What have you done with him?"

The skywalk shuddered, and the horses whinnied urgently.

"Annabeth," said the bald dude, Butch, "we gotta leave. Let's get these four to camp and figure it out there. Those storm spirits might come back."

She fumed for a moment. "Fine." She fixed Jaeson with a resentful look. "We'll settle this later."

She turned on her heel and marched toward the chariot.

Piper shook her head. "What's her problem? What's going on?"

"Seriously," Leo agreed.

"We have to get you out of here," Butch said. "I'll explain on the way."

"I'm not going anywhere with her." Jason gestured toward the blonde. "She looks like she wants to kill me."

Butch hesitated. "Annabeth's okay. You gotta cut her some slack. She had a vision telling her to come here, to find a guy with one shoe. That was

supposed to be the answer to her problem."

"What problem?" I asked.

"She's been looking for one of our campers, who's been missing three days," Butch said. "She's going out of her mind with worry. She hoped he'd

be here."

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Her boyfriend," Butch said. "A guy named Percy Jackson." 


	3. Chapter 3

AFTER A MORNING OF STORM SPIRIT'S, goat men, and flying friends, I should've been losing her mind.

I stood in back of the chariot with Leo, Piper and Jason, while the bald guy, Butch, handled the reins, and the blond girl, Annabeth, adjusted a bronze

navigation device. They rose over the Grand Canyon and headed east, icy wind ripping straight through my jumper. Behind them, more storm clouds

were gathering.

The chariot lurched and bumped. It had no seat belts and the back was wide open, so I wondered if Jason would catch Piper again if she fell. Jason stood right next to her: those blue eyes, blond hair, that scar on his lip. He just stared at the horizon, not even noticing her.

Meanwhile, Leo was being annoying, as usual. "This is so cool!" He spit a pegasus feather out of his mouth. "Where are we going?"

"A safe place," Annabeth said. "The only safe place for kids like us. Camp Half-Blood."

"Half-Blood? Is that some kind of bad joke?"

"She means we're demigods," I said. "Half god, half mortal."

Annabeth looked back. "You guys seem to know a lot. But, yes, demigods. My mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom. Butch here is the son of Iris,

the rainbow goddess."

Leo choked. "Your mom is a rainbow goddess?"

"Got a problem with that?" Butch said.

"No, no," Leo said. "Rainbows. Very macho."

"Butch is our best equestrian," Annabeth said. "He gets along great with the pegasi."

"Rainbows, ponies," Leo muttered.

"I'm gonna toss you off this chariot," Butch warned.

"Demigods," Piper said. "You mean you think you're ... you think we're-"

Lightning flashed. The chariot shuddered, and I yelled, "Left wheel's on fire!"

Piper stepped back. The wheel was burning, white flames lapping up the side of the chariot.

The wind roared. I glanced behind them and saw dark shapes forming in the clouds, more storm spirits spiraling toward the chariot-except

these looked more like horses than angels.

I started to say, "Why are they-"

"Anemoi come in different shapes," Annabeth said. "Sometimes human, sometimes stallions, depending on how chaotic they are. Hold on. This is

going to get rough."

Butch flicked the reins. The pegasi put on a burst of speed, and the chariot blurred.

A cold gray ocean stretched out to the left. Snow-covered fields, roads, and forests spread to the right. Directly below them was a green valley, like

an island of springtime, rimmed with snowy hills on three sides and water to the north. I saw a cluster of buildings like ancient Greek temples, a big

blue mansion, ball courts, a lake, and a climbing wall that seemed to be on fire. But before I could really process all I was seeing, their wheels

came off and the chariot dropped out of the sky.

Annabeth and Butch tried to maintain control. The pegasi labored to hold the chariot in a flight pattern, but they seemed exhausted from their burst of

speed, and bearing the chariot and the weight of six people was just too much.

"The lake!" Annabeth yelled. "Aim for the lake!"

"It's so small, there is no way we could hit that!" Jason yelled

I laughed and said "That's what She said" Leo laughed as well.

I remembered something about hitting water from up high being as bad as hitting cement.

And then-BOOM.

The biggest shock was not the fact the water was cold but the fact that i didn't end up in the water but i was standing on top of it.

Something tossed Piper, gasping and shivering, onto the shore. Nearby, Butch stood in the lake, cutting the wrecked harnesses off the pegasi. Fortunately,

the horses looked okay, but they were flapping their wings and splashing water everywhere. Jason, Leo, and Annabeth were already on shore,

surrounded by kids giving them blankets and asking questions. Somebody took Piper by the arms and helped her stand. Apparently kids fell into the lake

a lot, because a detail of campers ran up with big bronze leaf blower-looking things and blasted Piper with hot air; and in about two seconds her clothes

were dry.

"Um guys," I said and everyone noticed me for the first time ", I'm scared to move."

There were at least twenty campers milling around-the youngest maybe nine, the oldest college age, eighteen or nineteen-and all of them had

orange T-shirts like Annabeth's. And all of them looking at me with mouths open. A second later the wreckage of the chariot was tossed from the lake and landed nearby with a

wet crunch.

"Annabeth!" A guy with a bow and quiver on his back pushed through the crowd. "I said you could borrow the chariot, not destroy- who the hell is that guy!"

"Will, I'm sorry," Annabeth sighed. "I'll get it fixed, I promise. And this is some guy we found who likes 'thats what she said jokes'"

I walked across the water to stand next to the chariot. "Don't judge me to soon." I said and put my hand on the wreckage. It glowed a faint gold and when the light died down it looked brand new.

Will, along with everyone else, gasped. Then Will sized up Piper, Leo, and Jason. "These are the ones? Way older than thirteen. Why haven't they been

claimed already? And, whatever his name is, he looks about 19"

"His name is Phoenix and what is being claimed?" Leo asked.

Before Annabeth could explain, Will said, "Any sign of Percy?"

"No," Annabeth admitted.

The campers muttered.

"Who's Percy?" I asked and everyone went silent until Annabeth said  
"He was the savior of Olympus and a great son of Poseidon"

A girl stepped forward-tall, Asian, dark hair in ringlets, plenty of jewelry, and perfect makeup. Somehow she managed to make jeans and an

orange T-shirt look glamorous. She glanced at Leo, fixed her eyes on Jason like he might be worthy of her attention, then curled her lip at Piper as if she

were a week-old burrito that had just been pulled out of a Dumpster.

"Well," the girl said, "I hope they're worth the trouble." I couldn't take her anymore. I blinked and I had her against a tree with my hand around her throat.  
"If you want to insult anyone again you have to kill me" I said. I threw her to the ground and walked back to the gang.

As I was walking I sensed the girl behind me slowly pulling the knife up. Everyone was staring at the knife but they weren't saying anything. She slammed the knife down as hard as she could but before it could hit me I caught it, span her arm around and judo threw her into the crowd.

Everyone was staring at me in disbelief. "What?," I asked ", has no one every seen a judo throw? Just forget it" and a second after that they carried on like normal.

Leo snorted. "Gee, thanks. What are we, your new pets?"

"No kidding," Jason said. "How about some answers before you start judging us-like, what is this place, why are we here, how long do we have to

stay?"

I had the same questions, but how could they just act like I didn't do anything?

"Jason," Annabeth said, "I promise we'll answer your questions. And Drew"-she frowned at the glamour girl who was getting up off the floor-"all demigods are worth saving. But I'll ,

admit, the trip didn't accomplish what I hoped."

"Hey," Piper said, "we didn't ask to be brought here."

Drew sniffed. "And nobody wants you, hon. Does your hair always look like a dead badger?"

I stepped forward, ready to kill her, but Annabeth said, "Phoenix, stop."

I did. I wasn't a bit scared of Drew, but Annabeth didn't seem like somebody I wanted for an enemy.

"We need to make our new arrivals feel welcome," Annabeth said, with another pointed look at Drew. "We'll assign them each a guide, give them a

tour of camp. Hopefully by the campfire tonight, they'll be claimed."

"Would somebody tell me what claimed means?" Piper asked.

Suddenly there was a collective gasp. The campers backed away. At first I thought she'd done something wrong. Then I realized their faces

were bathed in a strange red light, as if someone had lit a torch behind her.

Floating over Leo's head was a blazing holographic image -a fiery hammer.

"That," Annabeth said, "is claiming."

"What'd I do?" Leo backed toward the lake. Then he glanced up and yelped. "Is my hair on fire?" He ducked, but the symbol followed him, bobbing

and weaving so it looked like he was trying to write something in flames with his head.

"This can't be good," Butch muttered. "The curse-"

"Butch, shut up," Annabeth said. "Leo, you've just been claimed-"

"By a god," Jason interrupted. "That's the symbol of Vulcan, isn't it?"

All eyes turned to him.

"Jason," Annabeth said carefully, "how did you know that?"

"I'm not sure."

"Vulcan?" Leo demanded. "I don't even LIKE Star Trek . What are you talking about?"

"Vulcan is the Roman name for Hephaestus," I said, "the god of blacksmiths and fire."

The fiery hammer faded, but Leo kept swatting the air like he was afraid it was following him. "The god of what? Who?"

Annabeth turned to the guy with the bow. "Will, would you take Leo, give him a tour? Introduce him to his bunk-mates in Cabin Nine."

"Sure, Annabeth."

"Can I go?" I asked.

"What's Cabin Nine?" Leo asked. "And I'm not a Vulcan!"

"Come on, Mr. Spock, I'll explain everything." Will put a hand on his shoulder and steered him off toward the cabins and I ran after them.


End file.
